The Cobra's Den
by SuperPvPNoob
Summary: If your lonely, you make a friend. I took that literally. I made my own animatronic, and now I need money, so we visited that hell hole from the video game. And, well... there was a much more odd outcome that I had expected... Somebody help us.
1. The Beginning or is it?

**A/N: I do not know how often I will be posting, as I have school, and I am the biggest procrastinator in history and I have computer problems (stupid Chromebook). Also for those of you who think "Oh this is so easy, I could do this my self and finish in a couple of hours." NO. It took my three days to come up with this idea and plot's are harder to think up than you think. So enjoy, and I will answer any questions you have about the story. Also, 4th wall breaks aplenty, something that may become the norm with me stories**

I was fat and smart at a young age, around 10, so obviously, I had few friends, and no real ones. So what did I do? Made a friend, with my own two hands. He started as a program until I could get some parts to make him a robot. Through the years, I upgraded him to make him a tactical,defensive, and protective friend. His name was Karote Cobra. And things were going pretty well. Until I really put the Noob in SuperPvPNoob. So we have 1% and it's 5 A.M. But before I get stuffed into a suit and Karote gets turned into spare parts…

"Aw man, really?" Karote said in a whiney voice.

"Yes Karote, now as i was saying, Lets have a flashback because that somehow keeps time from moving when the person is telling a story. And didn't you play this?"

~ Time jump: How it all started ~

I had been a student by day, and scavenger by night. Sneaking through a secret passage and looting whatever I could. Amazing what people would drop in the streets. Seriously, an A.I. chip was just in the grass, mint condition. He started his time as a computer A.I., who learned about human emotions and events, and moved on as a small, snake-like drone that could change into a bracelet, and scan for threats. Each year I evolved him, new forms and abilities.

He is a sleekly designed, anthropomorphic cobra with Tan coloring. And he can transform into my backpack, his animatronic state, a quad, a suit of armor, an armored hoodie, and a customizable transformation that Kar can choose, perfect for disguising and saving our asses.

Karote then interrupts me, "Then why didn't we do THAT?!"

"When I finish the flashback keeping us alive somehow." I said back to him, peeved off.

He can feel human emotions, which I can disable at any time (Made sure to disable love until we get through this), use a sleep ray, an EMP that disables any electronic items around other than Kar, scan for threats, break out a retractable bullet-proof shield, and when he wants or when I'm in on of his clothing forms, we can see thermal, night vision, and motion. he can also completely camouflage and communicate with any other device or animatronic.

"Why did you disable my love emotions again, and why not my fear? And why have I not tried talking to them?" Karote says.

"Because of Chica, and because It's unfair if you're not feeling what I'm feeling. And I don't want you to be all chill with them while I'm sitting here wondering if should have written a will before going to work. Dude, just let me explain it in this next flashback time jump to this morning.

~ Time jump: This morning ~

"Ok Kar, we really need to be prepared. I still can't believe it, that game was released 9 years ago and, BAM, now it's in real life. At least it's only the first one." I said, looking at our checklist.

"You got that right. How could we take on 12? And no doors too." agreed.

"You know, In FNAF 2, I actually felt bad for Vixen." I said, just to talk more

"Who's Vixen?" Karote asked.

"Mangle, Vixen is what Mangle's name is, why don't you look this stuff up? Sometimes I question how smart the computer brain is of yours." I replied, sounding as cocky as ever

"Because I never really need to know random trivia. And that's offensive." Karote justified.

"You know what Karote, I think the first night will be ok, but I'm turning off your love emotions so that you don't decide to date Chica, or if one of them are dating her somehow I guess, you won't get in the way." I said, still very cocky and smug.

But here we are, power's at 1% and we haven't even completed the first night. We are f***.

"Why did you think the first night would be easy?" Karote complained.

"No time for that now, flashback ended, time is proceeding regularly now, so hurry up and open your chest so I can hide, they'll probably think you're a new animatronic." I said in a panic.

"Then how are we escaping?!" Karote replied, poking a hole in my idea.

"OK, new plan, try talking to them and asking them why they're trying to kill us or something." I said, always having a plan B (No you didn't dude) GET OUT OF MY DOCUMENTS (ok sheesh, but it is true).


	2. So That's What it Was

**A/N: Thank you for the support, even though I haven't gotten any reviews, and only a few favorites and follows, but, still, thank you for any or all support. Also, I wasn't sure what to put down for the theme so I just did what I have. Another thing, I will probably only be switching between Kar and I's points of view. I also can't tell the difference between a robot and animatronic so I will just call the obvious robot Kar an animatronic because this is my story. Now, to explain that situation that our "heroes" were in. **

So obviously 1% on night one, and it just became hour five. Foxy's peeking out, Chica and Bonnie are outside the doors, and we're using Karote's backup generator. So current plan: get inside of Kerote, he activates him armor mode and disguises us as an animatronic, then hope for the best. If that fails, EMP, run, and wait out the hour. Or break out. Which ever suits the case.

"Ok, open the doors and disconnect your power and the fan to use no power. Then talk to them," I said, in a whispered panic, "maybe we can keep ourselves alive long enough to see our house again. Ok, go up to the window and say hello to Bonnie or something. We can just roll with whatever happens."

"Got it. But we're pretty screwed over here." Kar softly replied.

And then the power ran out.

"AAHHHHHHH." we screamed simultaneously as we woke up.

"D*** it that was scary. Screw you author. But I still am pretty worried about that job at Freddy Fazbear's. I still can't believe how it has been an actual place for… what? Come on man decide a date already… ok so we're going with… ok I'll let you do the math. So going with 1975. As I was saying, I can't believe it's been real for 40 years (current year: 2015)." I said.

Kar then added, "And the bite of '87 being real too. Wait, I just realised we just pulled an Inception in that dream. If flashbacks can apply to that kinda thing."

I looked at the clock, it read 9, "So idea, lets go there right now, talk to the manager and if our dream is correct, the animatronics to see if they're alive or not, then hope for the best. Hold on, let me grab my Tech Gauntlet. For you readers, it's a special device that allows me to harness the powers of any virtual character for a brief period of time. It also is limited to my physical state, like how I can't run as fast as sonic when I use it, but I can still hit, like 60 for about a minute or two."

"Alrighty then," Kar said,"but before we head out can you please enable it?"

"We shall see," I replied, "but I'm limiting it for now, we'll see how it goes, and you can think what you want. So let's do dis. Get into your hoodie form."

Kar obeyed and turned into a tan hoodie, keeping his cobra head, slightly turned inward for a hood, with his tail for a zipper. We took my favorite way to get around, the rooftops. It beats traffic. Plus it keeps me hidden. Well it's 9:30 at night, time to go to work.

"You can return to animatronic form." I told Kar.

"Let's do this." He said back.


	3. Intros and Insanity

**A/N: This story takes place in the version of game one. I am going to be working on this now with my friend Markonomy, a close friend and fellow Youtuber. I also except OC ideas and your character could appear in my story. It doesn't have to be an animatronic *wink wink*.**

"HELLO," I shouted to the empty pizzeria, other than the animatronics, "huh, I guess they really aren't alive."

We went over to inspect the animatronics, staying a few feet away, knowing that they could possibly bite. A slight noise came from the left, Pirate Cove.

"What the heck was that, I'll check it out Kar." I said

"Alright Zach, and I'll check out the stage and backstage." Kar replied

"Dude, don't go backstage," I told Karote, "we both know something bad is going to happen. Don't you know what happens when people go alone in dark places? At least wait for me before going back there. It could end up really bad."

"Fine," Kar said with a grunt,"I'll check out the rest of the building in the mean time."

I checked my watch, 10 P.M. 2 hours before my shift, so we might as well explore. We split up. He goes to check out the stages, while I investigated Pirate Cove, residence of Foxy.

I can't believe this place is still open after the game, which depicted REAL events that happened, but I still have fond memories of this place, and it inspired me making Karote.

~ ? P.O.V (a few minutes ago) ~

New beings have entered: 1 Human, 1 Robot.

"Hmmm… I see the night guard has come early. I wanna see how this plays out" he said.

"What the heck was that, I'll check it out Kar." the human said.

Dang it Foxy, he should be a little quieter. Well that's the robot's name, at least.

"Alright Zach, and I'll check out the stage and backstage." Kar replied.

And the human's name is Zach. Wait… did he just say backstage? Better hide.

~ Zach's P.O.V ~

I walked over to Pirate Cove to see what the noise was. It had nice decorations, and a red curtain. Unfortunately, it also had an out of order sign. Foxy was always my favorite. I think he was actually everyone's favorite. I mean he is a pirate! Who doesn't love pirates? Then a new noise came to my ears… the noise that I had known for years. Powering on. Then all I could see was darkness, I screamed. And then I blacked out

~ Karote's point of view ~

"So let's see here, a fan, some TV's, the buttons are kinda obvious, and a chair. And a cupcake with eyes?" I said in surprise.

I looked at it and started using my data scan to see what it was. It seemed to be a camera. I hacked it (something I had put in myself that I can only use when I feel is absolutely necessary) to trace the signal. It lead to… the kitchen? I walked up to the door, which somehow blocked me from scanning it. I would have opened it, but I heard a scream over from Pirate Cove. Zach! I turned into my snake form and went as fast as I could. 

~ Zach's P.O.V ~

I woke up in a really dark area, I dared not to make any movement, incase somebody, or something was watching me. Without moving my head I could see my watch, also clarifying that I was in fact, **NOT** in a suit, because I could see my arm. Thank god. I saw my watch and it said it was 10:07. Ok, so I've only been out for about 2 minutes. I was as still as possible and listened for any voices.

"Why ye think this lad be so curious, lass?" The voice sounded like a pirate, probably Foxy.

And then I heard a second voice, one I hadn't heard before. Looks like Foxy got a first mate. (Just so you know whenever I think of a female pirate, it always comes out as an Irish accent in my head, so that's what the new OC's voice is).

"I 'aven't the slightest Foxy." The Female voice said.

I didn't know what was going to happen to me, so I decided to do what I could to get out of this mess. Power of memes don't fail me now!

"LEEROY JENKINS!" I screamed while simultaneously running for my life.

I bolted out of the cove and into the main room, seeing Karote in his snake form, I grabbed him, went into armor mode, and he pulled out his shield. We turned around, but saw nobody chasing us.

"OK THAT'S IT!" I screamed, "I KNOW THAT YOU (this rant has been censored) ARE ALIVE, SO COME ON! GET UP ALREADY!"

Jeez I've only been in here 20 minutes, and I'm already going insane. And then...

"Fine, just keep it down. So… hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Family Diner." A male voice said, "And we are the animatronics."

We looked over and saw that It was Bonnie who had spoken, with Chica and Freddy slowly activating. A pretty exciting job, and it doesn't start for another hour. I knew the four originals, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. So then it was a little Q &amp; A. Blah, Blah, Yadda Yadda. And it was an overall good night, and that female animatronic was Vixen surprisingly.

Hmm, I guess in this universe where FNAF 2 doesn't exist, Mangle never got, well, mangled. Good for her. At around three though, Kar detected something. We went into his armor form, but couldn't see it. We only barely heard anything other than the animatronics' gears. Two words: It's Me.


	4. Fun For All and Home for Others

**A/N: Ok if you're going to post an OC, I need to know what species it is because, guest, I have no clue where from actual Hell the thing you described to me is. I also am adding in my second and maybe even third OC, unless Pre-Mangled Mangle counts because it's technically toy Foxy. Be happy that I'm working late into the night and into a blizzard to pump this out guys.**

"It's Me." It lingered in the air for what seemed like decades, which in reality was only a few minutes.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That... please tell me that we're not the only one's who heard that!" I said in a panic.

"No actually, we didn't." Freddy replied.

"Ok then, let me play it for you." Kar said.

"Wait you record whatever you hear? What else are you hiding from me?" I replied.

"Nothing." He said, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm checking the chapters (looks at story) YOU CAN HACK?!" I said.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on the matter at hand? Hehe" He said sheepishly.

"We will discuss this at home." I replied through gritted teeth.

Anyway, before this argument gets out of hand… Karote played the words out loud

"Goldie." The animatronics said in unison.

"Huh, I guess I should've assumed it was him." I replied.

"How?" Freddy asked.

"You know how I've been saying stuff like 'I'm checking the chapters'? That, my animatronic friend is breaking the 4th wall," I answered, "so I have my sources. And I know all about Golden Freddy. So you can come out already Goldie. And I get it, It's you."

And just like that, the golden bear appeared, straight out of thin air. And screamed.

"HOLY ******* ****** *******." I screamed before I passed out for the second time that night.

Karote also got frightened and passed out on top of me. It woke me up, and i was in a lot of pain. So the animatronics picked him up and I rebooted him.

"So now that the gang's all here, let's do some stuff for the next *checks watch* 2 and a half hours." I said.

So all we did was play some video games that I brought with me. Because yeah, I don't like leaving my electronics alone unless I have to. It makes me really nervous for some reason. So after I set up a few things, I managed to find a suitable TV to plug it in, and the first night of fun ensued. Time flew by and before i knew it, my shift was nearly over. We said goodbye and we headed off back to our house.

I just got home and saw that my friend Rebecca was waiting. She is a free-runner like me, as well as my partner in creating, and we share an apartment together.

"Where the hell have you been?" She said the moment I walked in through the door.

"And hello to you Rebecca." I said back as smug as possible

"That doesn't really answer my question." She replied.

*Rolls eyes* "Fine, I was at Fred…" I said before she interrupted me.

"You got a job at Freddy Fazbear's?! Are you insane?" she screamed, "How are you even alive?"

"Don't you expect me to survive the first night?" I asked doubting her confidence in me.

"Yes, I in fact do not." She replied. "Your name is ******* SuperPvP_Noob_"

"Ok, that's a legitimate thought, hey where's Nexus?" I asked.

(Ok so my friend submitted two OC's to me, I chose Nexus to be in it, Nexus is a special creature of her design, top part wolf, waist down dragon with a british accent and a really short temper).

"Sleeping." she said, in a much cheerier voice.

"Wait, does she even need sleep, being an animatronic and all. D you even need sleep Karote?" I asked.

"No, but it feels good." He answered.

"So now I'm gonna go do the same for a few hours. Then maybe drop by the place while it's still open, see what it's like." I stated.

~ back at Freddy's right after I left~

"Well he's certainly nice" Goldie said.

"And he be havin' so much treasure!" Foxy added.

Bonnie then replied, "You two better not be planning on stealing his stuff."

Foxy and Vixen just kinda… stood there looking at each other.

"No" they said at the same time.

"I'm watching you two." Bonnie responded.

"Well," chica said, "I'm gonna start preparing a special pizza for when they get here tonight!"

"Ok, I mean that was a bit random," Freddy said, "but you go do your thing."

~ Back to my perspective, let's just say 2:00 P.M.~

"So Karote, ready for tonight later?" I asked my robotic buddy.

"Yes I am, so… hurry up author and type in my dialog. So… curse you writers block. Got it, so what are we going to do right now to celebrate not dying?" wondered Karote

"Watch a movie I guess?" I asked, "I've always wanted to see Rio 2."

"How about we get them gifts?" He suggested.

"Great idea, lets go shopping! I can't believe I'm excited about that." I said.

All we got were some stuff relating to each animatronic. For Freddy, a custom designed teddy bear. For Bonnie, spare guitar strings and eyebrows. For Foxy and Vixen, a few decorations for their cove. For Chica, some cooking supplies. And for Goldie because I almost forgot about him, some eyes.

So we also got some other stuff and went home to wrap the gifts and watch Rio 2. A great movie, but I'd still/have submitted it to cinema sins, because there are quite a few things that went noticed that deserve it. So after everything was set, we headed off to work.


	5. Past the Present, Into the Future

**A/N: Sorry if this is a short chapter, I wanted to just make a chapter where it mainly focuses on Karote, the last time I had a part where it focused on him, he didn't have any other dialog the entire chapter. But then again, I may just put something in here like my version of the bite of '87 and make it longer. So yeah, I am also looking for some OC's still, I will accept them, but please be signed in and put in every detail, I can't make up a species on the spot, and it's not a guarantee. But please don't only post OC ideas, I want some feedback, positive or not. I want to know what you think. And thank you CadySinclair and KeanDaKid for supporting the story. Speaking of the story...**

So we actually walked to work this time, not wanting to drop or break anything. Of course Karote disguised himself. He's one invention I'm not ready to show the world. And I like that.

We arrived and we're quite frankly how close it was to where we lived. We entered to find nobody. I set down the bags and we went into the super goggles to find them. Foxy and Vixen were in their cove, obviously, did I really need to scan to know that? Chica was in the kitchen, Freddy and Bonnie were backstage for some reason. And I didn't know where Goldie was.

But all I had to say for them to come and greet me was, "I brought gifts!" and they were out there like *fails snap over and over again* c'mon, oh never mind you get the point. Everyone loved what we got for them, especially Goldie. So we were thanked and gradually everyone left to do their own thing. Except for Bonnie, who moved from backstage to the supply closet, doing something. So I put on my headphones, went to be alone in teh bathrooms, and danced.

~ Karote's P.O.V ~

"I am so bored… I wonder what everybody else is doing. I mean I know what Zach is doing. Man he loves that song. I Don't think I want to disturb Foxy or Vixen in Pirate Cove. Hmm, I'll see what Freddy is doing." I thought to myself.

So I knocked on the door and asked if I could come in.

"Sure," he shouted back, "but you don't have to knock, it's not like this is my room or anything."

I walked in and he was just organizing the heads and spare suits.

"So what brings you in here?" Freddy asked.

"To be honest I am really bored. There is _nothing_ to do." I answered.

"Yeah, that happens. Why do you think I'm doing this? Freddy responded.

"Good point, well I'm gonna go see what the others are doing." I said.

"You do that." He replied with a sigh.

"Alright, bye" I said, pondering my next action.

Hmm… who to visit next? Maybe I should visit Foxy and Vixen. Yeah, I'll do that. So I walked over to Pirate Cove.

"Hey guys, can I come in?" I asked, " I'm REALLY bored, and was wondering if you guys had anything to do."

"Well ye can come aboard, but ye will be bored. We don't have anything either." Foxy replied.

"Alright, but Foxy, before I go, what happened with the bite of '87?" I asked

"Aye, t'was a terrible day. It be a normal day, the band were playin' and me lass and I were havin' a boatload of fun with the kiddies. We were playing in the Cove, which at the time be a play area for the kids, also t'was where I be livin' back then. The kids be playing to high, in the crow's nest to be specific, so I went up to get them. One of the parents, though, they thought I be planning on hurtin' them, so he climbed up the rope's along the mast and grabbed me leg. He lost 'is balance, and pulled us both down. Something hit me jaw and broke it, so I fell on top of him and me jaw snapped shut. He lived, but lost part of his frontal lobe. The room was closed and demolished, but they still kept me around for some reason and kept me here. And Pirate Cove was recently re-opened when Vixen here came along." He said.

"Wow, it must've been so upsetting being stuck here all these years, knowing it wasn't your fault." I said.

"Yes, but now I can entertain again, and I have a great first mate." he said.

"Thanks Foxy." Vixen said back.

"Ok, I guess I'll see what Chica is up to then." I said.

So I just walked over to the kitchen, and.. ok you should probably guess what happened next, knock, ask, enter. A delectable smell overcame my nose the moment I open the door. My mouth would be watering so much if I had that ability. Why did Zach make me waterproof, but not give me saliva? Not like it would effect me. I mean he gave me taste buds and a stomach. It just doesn't make sense.

"Hi Chica, man that pizza smells good, what's on it?" I asked.

"Hey Karote, it's just a regular cheese pizza with, let's see, bell peppers, turkey, pepperoni, basil, and a dash of pepper." She answered.

"That. Sounds. AMAZING!" I shouted, "So who's it for?"

"You and Zach. It's a welcome gift, and also a thanks for the gifts you guys got us, I wanted to test out my new equipment." Chica answered with a smile.

"That's nice of you Chica, thanks." I said in gratification

"You're welcome." she replied.

"So it's only 12:30, can I help in anyway?" I asked.

"Well the pizza won't be done for another 20 minutes, I could use some help cleaning up." She said.

"Well then lets get to it! Do you mind if I play some music? I work better to a beat." I asked.

"Well, I don't see why not." she replied.

"Alright then, lets do this!" I said with stangly genuine enthusiasm, I'll have to consult him about this after a few more lines of text, or if he comes in for any random reason. Author, don't you dare make him do that.

So time flew by and we still had about 10 minutes left, so I decided to talk to Zach about the thing I was feeling that I was talking about last paragraph.

"ZACH!" I screamed.

"What Kar?" Zach replied.

"So I was with Chica and I was feeling genuine enthusiasm for something that was normal boring." I explained.

"Remember how in chapter one and the first half of chapter two, when we were pulling an Inception? That's the explanation. Unless you were playing music while you were doing it. But I'm not really voting for the latter." He said.

"So this is part of love?" I asked

"Yes. Yes it is. But I mean it is kinda expected. I mean I suggested this Fan fiction in an animatronics react thing and, although the animatronic didn't get past chapter 1, they did say it would be interesting. And I know that it wasn't real because, I mean they don't have 4th wall awareness like us, so I'm taking it as a suggestion." He said.

"So you're all in for this?" I asked.

"Well if the author wasn't typing this without me letting him than do you think the answer is no?" He said, with a chuckle.

"Thanks Zach. You too author." He ended off the chapter with.

**A/N: And now to release this and crank out another one. Because I've been working on these non-stop. Also I've noticed that the word amount always increases with each chapter. Good for you guys.**


	6. What's expected

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading recently, I have realised that I can Copy and Paste these. That is all.**

~ This is still in Karote's P.O.V ~

"So… I'm gonna go back to the kitchen now," I told him.

"You do that." he replied.

So I went back to talk to Chica after Zach and I's chat.

"So, what do you want to do while we wait for the pizza to finish?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I mean, normally it takes much longer to clean up because I usually don't have help, so I never have any extra time before hand." She said.

"Well… I can help you whenever, if you want." I said, banishing any nervousness from my voice. It doesn't matter how level headed I am, I can still get nervous.

"Thanks Kar." Chica said shyly.

"Anytime, we're friends, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are," she replied, "maybe even more?"

It took me by surprise how she was making the first move, but you know what? I'm going to take this opportunity by the… hand, I think. How does that expression go? Never mind that, ok, time to play it cool. (Nope, can't do that, sorry Karote but for the sake of the story's drama, I just can't let you do that, gonna go with the nervous because this is my story and it makes it more romantic). Aw, well I can still do this.

"A-are you saying what I think you're saying?" I stuttered.

"Yes, Karote, would you like to go out with me?" she asked.

"Yes I would Chica, yes I would." I said with a smile.

"Thank you Karote, this is one of the best moments of my life." She said.

"Your welcome." I said. (Dude, you nailed that. GG man, GG). Thank you Noob.

We shared hug for what felt like ages, and I loved every second of it. Her feathers felt so soft on my metallic scales. I thought I heard a soft laugh, but I ignored it, not wanting to ruin the moment. We stopped hugging and took out the pizza once the timer went off, and I went to the dining room to wait.

~ Zach's P.O.V a few minutes ago ~

"So… I'm gonna go back to the kitchen now." He said.

"You do that." I replied as he was going.

In my thoughts: Ok, so who to talk to… I don't think either of us have checked on Bonnie yet. I'll go talk to him. It took a few minutes to find him, but I did it. He was in the supply closet.

"Hey Bonnie, I was wondering if… what is that you're holding?" I asked after opening the door.

"Um, nothing." He replied nervously.

"Is that a 3DS (I'm not sponsored)?" I asked.

"Yes. It's amazing what people just throw away." He replied.

"I know right?" I said, "That's actually how I started building Karote. A.I. chip, perfectly fine."

"Oh, you mean a motherboard." He told me

"Dang it, I knew it had a name, I just couldn't think of it." I complained, "So back to the 3DS, what game are you playing?"

"Well, to be honest, I have a whole pile in here just of stuff people leave here and don't come back for." He explained, "So I have, (I'm not at all sponsored, all content that isn't mine belong to their creators) Smash Bros 4 for 3DS, Fantasy Life, a LOT of board games and books, a deck of cards, a Wii U. They even had a TV that they put out back, color and a big one. I managed to expand it as you can see, so It's pretty much a place where I can relax after hours and play some video games."

"Well in that case, let's play some video games," I said with enthusiasm, "hold on, I have to get my 3DS from Karote, he always holds onto them. I think he's in the kitchen with Chica."

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I know they're making a pizza. Maybe they're kissing or something." I said.

"And what makes you say that?" He asked.

"Well he was asking some questions relating to the matter. And hinting that he has a crush on her." I said with a smirk.

"Well, let's see what's cooking" Bonnie said.

"Good one Bonnie." I laughed.

We walked over to the kitchen, as quiet as possible so that they wouldn't hear us. We peered in and saw them hugging. I laughed a little but quickly stopped myself, hoping that Karote didn't hear me.

"I'm going to be honest, I didn't expect that," I said as we walked away, "I really thought he was asking a metaphorical question. But you know what, good for him. Well, let's just wait until they're done, Smash Bros?"

"Alright. So who do you main?" He asked.

And we pretty much kept talking for another five minutes until we heard Karote go into the dining area. (I'm not giving away my Smash Bros 4 main).

"You are really good my animatronic friend." I said.

"Thank you Zach." He responded, "I practice."

"So let's see how far we can take you know what with you know who. I'll 'start us off'." I said. "Hey Karote, why were you taking so long? I wanted to grab my 3DS and play some F.L. with Bonnie. Wasn't the cleaning already done?"

"Um… yeah. Chica just wanted to… talk about something." He said nervously.

"Well what was it?" Bonnie asked.

"You two saw us didn't you." He said.

"Yeah." I said, "What gave it away?"

"I heard you giggling man." He said.

"You two looked so cute together," Bonnie said, "I really think that you two could be a good couple."

"Really?" Kar asked.

"Definately." I replied.

"Guys, quiet, here she comes." He said when he saw the kitchen door opening.


	7. Drama! Action! This!

When I saw the pizza, I could see why Karote couldn't wait to eat it. It wasn't a really big pizza, but it was for the two of us, so it was perfect. We devoured that pizza in a matter of minutes. When you're staying up for an extra six hours trying to stay alert, you forget about eating.

"That was so good Chica, best pizza I have ever had." I said, "I'm going to go into the office or something and digest."

"Ok, you do that, the animatronics will just chill in here." She replied.

I walked over to the office and picked up the tablet, we always have power (and with Bonnie's video games it's surprising), and we never actually look at the cameras. I don't think they even remember that I can use them. So I spied on them. It was slightly hard to hear, but nothing was being said anyway, the others dispersed to talk about something alone, but I couldn't find them on the cameras.

~ 3rd person P.O.V with animatronics ~

"Guys, I don't think we should do this" Chica said worryingly.

"Out of all of us, I'm surprised that you are the one most against it." Freddy said.

"He's going to forget who he is! He won't know who Zach is! It seems pretty cruel." She argued

"He'll still remember you at least" Vixen said, "Besides, it's like amnesia, he can get the memory back… but then he'll also remember everything that happened too, so he'll probably get mad… Ok starting to agree with Chica here, I mean we don't know what he's capable of. He isn't an animatronic, he's a robot that's been upgraded for who knows how long."

"Well we need a new act to bring in money before this place goes goodbye." Freddy said, "Besides, I don't think the author has the patience to make a new one."

"Isn't breaking the 4th wall Zach's hobby?" Chica asked.

"The phrase is job Chica" Bonnie said.

"Isn't his job night watchman?" Chica said.

*All male animatronics simultaneously facepalm*

"Aw, ok. It's a good thing we have 3 hours." Chica said.

And with that, they went off to convert Karote to their side. But what they didn't know is that Karote had not only heard everything, but prepared.

~ Found messages: Time 3:25 A.M. ~

Karote: Dude, wut r the animatronics doing?

Zach: idk, can't find them on the cameras

Karote: Hold on, I think I can hear them

Zach: what r they saying?

Karote: Oh Fudge

Zach: WHAT?!

Karote: They're planning on, how do I word it, uh… Amnesia specific me, so I'll basically forget anything that isn't about this place, especially my relationship with Chica, and not stuff like this. FYI, I'll basically forget about you, and try to kill you when you come to work instead of being your best friend, like in that one fan fiction you read.

(Credit given later in the story).

Zach: Ok, when I give the signal, EMP them and book it to the office. In snake form, so your harder to catch. Make sure you act completely natural, keep reading that magazine. I can't believe we trusted them.

Karote: Ditto, how much power we got? Can we ride out the night?

Zach: The EMP should keep them down for until 4, and we still have 95% left. So yes.

Karote: I can hear them coming, I hope you know what you're doing.

Zach: So do I.

\- The sound of a door open can be heard, Foxy walks up to Karote -

"Hey Kar." He said

Zach: Play it cool

Author: I agree with me, I'm letting you do it this time because of the the awesome scene I wrote out.

"Hey Foxy, where is everybody else?" he asked. (The perspective is from the camera in the dining hall)

"That not be important," He answered *looks above Karote's head*.

"What are you looking at?" Kar said. *Turns around*

*Foxy swings a crowbar at Karote's head* *Karote catches it beforehand*

Zach: USE IT NOW

"Hey Foxy, You forgot four key details," he said like a badass, "I can scan you guys and I know where you are, I can and did hear your entire plan, Zach can see you on the cameras, and this. See ya!" *activates EMP*

Zach: Go Kar!

"Ok dude, now what's your plan?" Karote asked.

"Shut the doors as soon as they reactivate and wait." I explained.

~ Time jump to 4 P.M. ~

"I really thought we could trust them," Karote said, "but then they try to do what the toys, G freddy, Puppet, and that OC did in that fan fiction... what was his name again? Scar I think." (This reference is provided to you by Kirito11141, and thank him for giving me permission to use it).

"I know, but… wait, I feel like I'm forgetting something." I said worryingly.

*Bang Bang*

"Crap, Foxy." I said.

"Hey, what be this?" He said with a smile.

"F***! My DE-MPs!" I yelled in surprise.

Readers, the DE-MP, is what keeps Karote from being deactivated from his EMPs for those of you wondering why the hell he hasn't been yet.

"And look, six o' them, one fer the whole crew." Foxy said, preventing any holes in the story for what I have planned.

"Well now your EMP is completely useless," I said, (There ^ is) "Well, like Skrillex, he's gonna bangarang our power to pieces."

"Really, we are possibly going to die with you getting stuffed into me while I lose all memories, and you make an Epic Rap Battles of History joke?" He said, "Your sense of humor is messed up."

"Sorry, I get nervous in NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCES. I'm trying to make my last moments worth it." I said.

The clock struck 4:15, Foxy struck the door once more because in the game it is totally realistic that he can bang the door for… HA HA HA, I can't even type that with a straight face, for 15 minutes straight and you will still have power, and something struck us.

We woke up 15 minutes later because no matter how much I'm dragged, thrown around, or running whilst flailing my arms, This thing will never come off.

Zach: Karote, DON'T MOVE, they'll still think we're knocked out. Just listen.

How come whenever I get knocked out, it's always in a position where I can see my watch without moving.

"So what should we do with them?" Freddy asked.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER XD! I have a poll set up. And YOU guys can choose how the story will progress, but note, like all episodic/chose your own adventure games, What you choose will affect how the story, so be sure that you are certain. Also, I would like to have some reviews, and I will upload all of them, just in the order by how many votes.**


	8. Choice: Spoil it

NOPE, denied. There is no way that I am doing that, because I haven't thought of enough future plans to spoil it, sorry, but you're going to have to wait. Onto a more hilarious ending. Cause I don't give a Foxy.


	9. Choice: The End NOOOOO

"What we intended t' do matey" Foxy replied.

"NO!" I said.

"Oh good, now ye can witness the loss of yer friend."

He walked over to Karote, and he was going to erase his memory. I looked at Karote, and he had a last glimmer of hope in his eyes. He just straight up ripped out his memory chip and destroyed it.

"NOOOO." I screamed.

He then reactivated and wondered where he was. (And now to do what Kirito did with a twist).

"Hey Karote!" Chica said.

"Hey Cheeky-poo." He replied. (Don't judge me, review it then judge me).

"Why is this person here?" He asked.

"That not be important lad, what be important, is that he be an intruder, who we must… terminate." Foxy said.

"NO, KAR IT'S ME." I screamed, hoping he would get his memory back.

"Now listen buddy, we have a few rules here that you've broken. So time for the second bite of '87." he said right before he lunged at me.

I rolled out of the way, but he still clipped my face, but broke open the ropes. He would have caught me if it weren't for a little bit of help, My Imagi-gauntlet.

"I CALL UPON THE POWERS OF THE UNIVERSE TO SUMMON THOSE WHO SHALL AID ME!" I screamed quickly, "I SUMMON SCAR OF KIRITO'S SERIES, DEADPOOL, AND NOOB SAIBOT FROM MORTAL KOMBAT!"

And the three appeared. Scar went to target Foxy. _I'm going after the Easter Bunny and Faz****. _And Noob Saibot attacked Vixen while his shadow clone chased down Chica, leaving me with Karote.

"It's no use Kar, you may have turned, but I know all your moves and functions, Like THIS!" I whipped out a control pad and locked his joints in place, while disabling his taser, EMP, ect. I dragged him away from the warzone and to my car outside, which I couldn't find… Then my highbeams shined on me, and I saw… Goldie? Crap, why do I always forget about important details? Then he started my engine, and drove straight towards me.

And I had just enough time to say this: "RESET THE DAY, A POWER UP, AND WHEN I DIE I GET 1-UPED!" right before my car went from green to red.

"F***" Kar and I screamed as we woke up, "Kar, you are so lucky I remembered that spell."

"Yeah, by the way what day is it?" He asked.

"It's Groundhog… wow… that joke writes itself." I said, "Welp, time to relive the same day over again with a difference, how about we try something different. And the author is to lazy to type everything over again so we'll just start from there.

**A/N: Yeah, no way is this story ending, this may be my first, but I can come up with a better ending than that, so back to typing for me.**


	10. Choice: ?: Stealthy as Fudge

"I really think we should just forget about it and let them go." Chica said.

"Hey guys…" Bonnie said.

"What Bonnie?" Freddy replied.

"Where did they go?" Bonnie asked.

And then nothing else could be heard except for the hissing of a canister

~Time jump to five minutes ago~

While they are discussing, I mute Karote so he makes no noise, he goes into his snake form and cuts my ropes open. We jump into his hoodie form and go onto the ceiling.

Zach: Ok, so how are we going to do this

Karote: Well…

Zach: Why are you always upgrading yourself behind my back?

Karote: let's discuss this later when we're not dead. Anyway, I made an alternate version of my sleep gas, one that only affects robots, or animatronics. I can knock them out, then you can hack them so that they don't know about any plans to do this, or have any want to do this.

Zach: Alright, how long does it take/last?

Karote: it takes a few seconds to take effect, and it should last us until 5:10, so that gives you about a half hour.

Zach: Alright, launch it.

*hissing noise*

~ 25 minutes later ~

"Ok, so they should wake up in a few minutes, and I've finished erasing their memories and ideas about doing this. Let's go wait by Bonnie's game closet and play Smash Bros. until they wake up, seem less suspicious." I suggested.

"Alright." Karote said, and off we went.

**A/N: Thank all of you for reading my story, I am doing all of these to show what each choice would be, and this is number 3, A.K.A for those of you that actually saw the poll: ?, The escape option will be going up tomorrow, or Wednesday if I either have school, am busy, or are uninspired, still accepting OC's if you have any ideas.**

**GG to all, and to all a good night.**


	11. Choice: The Escape

*In Whispery voice* "I call upon the gamerverse to summon an item of assistance, send me the mute charge from COD AW."

A Mute charge comes in and detonates, muting Kar and I.

Zach: So do you want to untie me now?

Karote: Sure.

*Turns into snake, unties me* (What somebody is bound to ask: Why didn't they do that in the first place?! Because the plot of the story demands it to happen)

Zach: Lets taunt them. Also, I made something special for if anything like this happened. Actually, exactly this situation.

Karote: You are too over prepared

Zach: That I am. So, I've got the Noob-erang, and I set it to do specifically what I need. So, first it will grab their attention, then I'll prime it to erase their memories and any future plans about this. And I also have it so that if they get through with your plan, it'll shoot you with a copy of your memory on a memory card.

Karote: So I'm basically bait?

Zach: I need them all in one place. It'll also give you enough time to subdue them, because it'll target you, and stun them before the actual erasing, so I need you to knock them out.

Karote: Fine, lets do this. If we survive, you owe me one.

Zach: ... fine.

*We walk behind discussing animatronics*

"I really think we should just forget about it." Chica said.

"Do ye think they'll though?" Foxy said.

"Ahem" I said.

"What?" Freddy said without looking behind him.

"Look behind you." Karote said.

They turn around to see we had gotten out of our being tied up right before we usain bolted out of the room.

"Wait," Karote said while we were running, "Why can't I EMP them again?"

"Remember, they picked up my DEMP's." I answered. (For those of you wondering, it stands for Disables ElectroMagnetic Pulses).

"Oh yeah. But then how does the Noob-erang work on them then? And me, for that matter?" Kar asked.

"Because I set it to send out signals in this case, different than a pulse." I said.

"Another thing, how is it possible that there is a room like this where we can talk for this long and still not recognise where we are? And have nobody else notice? Is it under…" Kar said before we bolted up a flight of stairs, and through a trapdoor that lead to backstage.

"Of course it is, for plot convinience am I right?" I said. (You are correct).

We ran into the Dinning Area, only to be stopped by G. Freddy who teleported in.

"AH!" Kar and I screamed.

"Ok, before you say anything, I can help." G. Freddy said. "What do you need?"

"How do you even know what we need help with?" I asked, "Well, can you stop them all? I need to get them in one spot and keep them there."

"Got it." He replied as he teleported away.

"Good, now I'm not bait." Kar said with a sigh.

"Who said anything about you getting out of this." I said with a smirk.

"Aw." he said.

I hid around a corner and waited for my plan to fall into place. And soon enough, they ran through from the backstage door and charged at Kar. And then G Freddy appeared behimd him and stopped them dead with the snap of his fingers. Kar easily got them down and they stepped back. I threw it with incredibly unrealistic accuracy and ended the problem.

"So, I'll be heading off now." G. Freddy said.

"Thank you Golden Freddy," I said, "If you ever need help, we have your back."

"Thank you." G Freddy said before teleporting off to somewhere else.

"So Kar, let's go play some Fantasy Life while we wait for them to wake up." I said confidently

"Alright, I still can't believe how close you are to mastering that life." Kar said in admiration.

And then we continued talking and playing until they woke up at 5:30. I also snagged back my DEMP's. And Kar destroyed any found written evidence for a good measure.

"Hey guys, can you explain to us why we were on the floor and passed out?" Bonnie said.

"I don't know, but you guys have a half hour left before you go back up on the stage, so lets just say things got really out of control and we EMP'd you." I said. "No harm done."


	12. Update 1

Hey guys, SuperPvPNoob here. I am actually working on a bit of a romantic new bit for Valentines Day, but I am having serious writers block, so I may not upload for at most a week or two, because my friends are also helping me and we can't get a proper schedule together. I do have lots of ideas, but I have to get past this bit first. If you have any recommendations, please PM me.

So I will also have a poll up for three days after uploading this update asking if you want me to put up small parts with just what is going on with everybody, or should I hold out and work on a big one. Let's be honest that will probably delay any progress that could happen. So, yeah…

GG to all, and to all a good night.


	13. Work Away From Work

**A/N: I am a jerk in this chapter. Because the sake of the plot demands it.**

So after we got away from that horror, we got home and we started work on the next project. I didn't tell them, but I was developing a new animatronic of my own for the restaurant, and it pays so much more than the night watchman. But I figured why not a female? I mean Foxy has Vixen, but that's it.

"Hey what about Chica and I?" Kar asked.

Author: For convenience of story plot, this relationship was removed no matter what choice you made, the process erased the memory, so it's a good thing you liked tht hug, because it isn't happening again, unless it's with another animatronic. Sorry dude, but think about it, if Zach loses the job, how exactly are you going to date her? It's not like she can leave the place.

"FUDGE ON A BROWNIE!" Kar screamed.

"Are you hungry man?" I asked

"Yes." Kar replied.

"I'm going to go make breakfast." I told him.

"Alright." he replied.

~ Nexus walks in solely out of curiosity ~

"What the hell are they making?" Nexus said under her breath.

"Oh hey Nexus, I didn't hear you walk in." Kar said, "So we are making two bots, one for the company, and another assistant for Zach and I."

"Ok… and?" Nexus said with a hint of distrust in her voice.

"That's actually it. We don't have any other projects." I said.

"I don't really trust you… I'm watching you." She said.

She backed away as Zach walked into the room.

"Here's some PB&amp;J." He said, "What was Nexus going on about this time?"

Kar replied, "Suspicious as always. So what are we going to do for each?"

"Well," Zach started, "Since one of them are for the company… and I'm being informed that the author doesn't have enough time to make two OC's, going with Toy Chica."

"Alright, and the helper?" Kar asked.

Author: I was talking to a fellow fanfic writer, and I came up with a raccoon. So that's what you're doing.

"Well…" Kar said.

"Come on Kar, you heard the man, we're making a raccoon." Zach said.

"I don't think either of us expected us to have that come out of somebody's mouth within our earshot." Kar said.

"Yeah" he agreed.

Awkward silence ensued and they worked on both of the animatronics. Toy Chica was done pretty quickly. But the raccoon, who was decided to be a female named Luna, was actually a bit harder to make, I decided to just let Kar continue while I went to the job and drop off Toy Chica (She is in this because I'm unoriginal).

"Hey guys." I said when I got inside.

Bonnie was the first to greet me.

"Hey Zach, where is Karote? Also I heard we were getting a new animatronic, so what do you know about that?" Bonnie asked.

"Well my purple friend, those two are related." I said, "Not only is Karote working on a helper at home, but we were also the ones who made the animatronic!"

"Well where is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Well she is still in my car, in the crate. So yeah, you guys are getting a female, good luck with that. I actually had to make it a female so I just went off of something I knew." I said, "Let me go get her. I will be right back, in the mean time, go tell the others."

He nodded in agreement and went to go get them. And then G. Freddy appeared.

"Hey Zach!" He said

"AH," I screamed, "Goldie, you have to stop doing that, so, I need some help carrying this inside. Think you can assist?"

"Sure!" He said cheerfully, " So where is it?"

"It's in my trunk, let me get it." I answered.

I opened the trunk and pulled out the crate. We each grabbed one end, and I struggled a bit, usually I'd have Kar to carry it or bolster my strength, but I overcame it and we got it inside. The others were waiting for G Freddy and I in the main area. We set down the crate and I went back to grab a crowbar, again, not a problem if kar was here, but I'm not complaining. So I popped it open to reveal an animatronic looking very similar to Chica, but more plastic-like... skin? What would you call that?

Author: Obvious Toy Chica is obvious. I try to be original, but I don't have the patience to come up with a third OC. I can have Kar and I can have Luna, who I am still coming up with. It could've been different if the only OC I got wasn't an unknown species. Your own fault. Anyways… ON WITH THIS STORY.

"Everybody, say hello to Toy Chica." I said when the dust cleared. Where did that dust come from anyway? I really need to clean it.

"It really does look like me!" Chica said.

"Yep, because I didn't really have enough time to think of an idea, so I just went with what I knew, and since I had to make it a female, I went with Chica." I explained, "It should take her some time to power up, but I think you guys should know what to do with her… That sounds really wrong when I say it out loud."

~ What Kar was doing ~

"Ok, so now that Zach is gone I can speed up this process. Good thing he left his Imagi-gauntlet here. OVERCLOCK!" He shouted as his speed multiplied by 5.

The work went by really fast, so he had time to add some extra features.

Karote: Hey dude, finished up building Luna, want me to add anything before I power her up?

Zach: How? I've been gone for less than 10 minutes.

Karote: You left your Imagi-gauntlet here, so I overclocked myself, really effective.

Zach: Ok, just be careful. We should probably add some defensive things. EMP's like you for sure, maybe a baton like Aiden Pearce from Watch Dogs. Hmm… maybe a freeze gun, enough to freeze, not enough to do any permanent damage. And finally, along with some advanced reflexes, let's add some morphs like you, except different. Let's see, of course the custom, combo of jacket, sweatpants, and a headband, connecting down the back by her tail, a flying suit, like a hang glider but with controlled flight, and I guess a backpack also. Your enhanced acrobatics, athletics, and reflexes, enhanced vision, hearing, scanning. Plus the sense of humor, love of video games, light-footed, incredibly stealthy, breaking of the fourth wall, ect. yadda yadda.

Karote: That is a bit excessive.

Zach: I don't know the meaning of the word excessive according to everybody.

Karote: Yeah, dude, feel your right ear for a moment, remember what happened _last time_?

Zach: Oh man yeah, thanks again for sticking with me through that, I got to make sure to keep _it_ under control. What I almost did… I'm so glad that you got _it_ back under control when _he_ came out. Well I'm here, ttyl.

Karote: ditto. Just be careful and don't get too pissed, because I might not be able to bring you back. At least you still have influence over what _he _does.

Zach: Yeah, see you after work when Luna should be done.

Karote: See ya.

"Dang it, almost out of overclock… should I? Nah, I mean I have a lot of time, at least another 5 and a half hours." I said, "Ok then, I'm sure we have all the parts. Dang it, I need that baton. I have an idea, maybe if I can spawn one with the imagi-gauntlet, then make a mold of it, then I can tune it up. I call upon the gamerverse to summon an item of assistance, send me the Baton used by Aiden Pearce in Watch Dogs."

I then proceeded to make a mold and modify said mold so that it would work the same as the game. I finished upgrading Luna and powered her up, it would take a while, so I sat at the computer and watched the new videos people always post.

It was three in the morning, and I was playing some games, until I heard a voice that didn't belong to Rebecca or Nexus.

"Um… can you please help me?" She said in a confused voice.

**A/N: Hey guys, I finally managed to get a chapter completed, if you wanted to know about what that thing was with the ear, Zach has a bad "superpower". Like me, the madder/stressed he gets, the redder and warmer his right ear gets. If it goes completely red, he goes into an uncontrollable rage, but unlike me has 3x the reflexes, strength, speed, endurance, plus he gets a pretty big healing factor and also can shoot fire out of basically anywhere other than the… You can probably guess, I'm not putting it in. To stop it you need to do a lot of damage fast and then ALS ice bucket challenge him. well that's all for now, GG to all and to all a good night. Also I got a new logo if you didn't notice.**


	14. Reviewing reviews 1

First of all I've noticed that most people only review chapter 1 and stop, so that makes me think you don't actually read the story entirely. So here we go.

Guests: Ok, OC submissions, I've already gone over this, and thanks for the compliments. It wouldn't be confusing if you read the whole thing (Also goes for AddiLion). And really, unless it's a one-shot you can't write it in a whole day.

Surviah: Wow, this is going to be a field day. Thank you for the compliment, but if you want a realistic story, this is about a video game, write your own story if you want a realistic robot, or if you are just trolling me and actually like it, then go play Mega Man. I am aware of this code, but please note that I can control Karote at any time, meaning most of these he can't even use without me allowing him to, with a code I never put down on anything. And if you also actually read past the first part, you'd see that this is an AU, where those murders never happened, just the bite of '87. And these rule do not apply to animatronics, because they are a different thing from robots, they can just move around freely, as they used to as stated by the game. I do not need to "fix" Karote, he seems like a perfectly normal character, and he was designed to be a protector, as well as a friend. Plus even though he technically has weapons, a sleep ray is not lethal. It is noted later I think that he has a taser, but it is his tongue, and again, not a lethal thing. Also, he is designed to be useful in many different and varied situations, so to have a lot of morphs and other things is appropriate. Thank you for the suggestion, but it isn't a very helpful one.

Rockbrad: Sorry bro, too late.


	15. A New Challenger Approaches

**A/N: Finally a pairing that I can work with… Also I'm not really good with romance being a guy, so if anybody wants to help me, please PM me… this chapter is going to be really short because of that, so until I find somebody who can write romance stuff naturally, this is going on hold.**

"Uh, hi. I see you're finally powered up. My name is Karote, and this is where we live. Basically, you are a robot. Our creator Zach, and his friends Rebecca and Nexus, Rebecca's robot. Anyway Zach just calls us animatronics, and even though he knows perfectly that we are robots, he just finds it awkward to say for some reason, so just deal with it." I said to they grey raccoon, "You should be able to read the rest because you can break the fourth wall. So welcome to consciousness. And Zach should be back after 6."

"Ok, so... can you show me around?" Luna asked.

"Sure, so where you are right now is the studio, as Zach likes to call it. He likes to record stuff here, and it's also where all our video games are. Just a general chill zone. So you were just in the "Workshop" were we develop tools and stuff." He explained.

He then proceeded to show her basically every room in the house and introduced her to Nexus. So he ended off the tour about a half hour later back at the studio.

"And there we are, that's the whole house. So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"I think I'm just going to get situated in my room and think about it." She replied.

"Ok then, you do you. I'll just be here playing video games." I told her.

"Ok, see you later." She said as she headed of to where she slept.

~ Luna's P.O.V ~

"Ok, see you later." I said before casually walking to my room.

"What is this I'm feeling towards Kar? I've only known him for an hour" I said to myself.

**A/N: So yeah, any help would be nice. I may have a person in mind (You know who you are, K), but yeah, new OC. GG to all, and to all a good night!**


	16. Kitty To The Rescue

**A/N: For all of you wondering why my title is what it is, I was working with my new consultant and partner Kitty297 (Author of Chica's Crush and The Joy of Bowling) for ideas on this chapter and the romance bit. Now just grab a calculator and put 2 and 2 together. But yeah, since Luna is a brand-new character and has only been in the story in the story's time for an hour, I'm just putting the romance thing on hold and doing her personality instead. Because, actually this time the plot does not demand it, but this is going to let me develop her personality so I have something to work with. She also sprinkled in an OC that I "modified" a bit.**

~ This is Continueing off of last part in Luna's P.O.V ~

"You know what, I need time to think about this. I mean, how long have I been conscious for anyway?" I asked.

A convenient clock shows the time of 4 A.M.

"Convenient clock is convenient." I said, "Hey, that's actually funny."

Just then, I heard Karote talking about singing or something with who I assumed was this Zach guy I was hearing about. I couldn't hear Zach, and Karote was pretty quiet himself, I almost got caught snooping when he looked my way, I know he has good hearing but I only opened my door a little.

"Dude, I think I'm being watched. Anyway, I want it. How much?" He asked in a hushed voice, "$250? Ok, I can get that, meet you out back in 10. Yes, right now!"

I don't think that is Zach. Karote started getting up, so I hurried to the bookshelf and randomly grabbed a book.

"Oh hey Luna," He said as he passed by the room, "What are you reading there?"

"Uh, Guinness World Records 2015 Gamer's Edition, I'm thinking about breaking one of these records." I said in a hurry, "Maybe the record for the highest solo score in Assassins Creed Black Flag's Wolfpack mode. It's over 80,000 but it seems possible."

"Well then," he said, "I'll just leave you to do that then, I'm going to go out on a run, feel the wind in my scales."

"Alright, have a good run then." I said hoping that he would finally leave.

"Ok." He replied as he left.

It took him all of 3 minutes to get over behind the back of our house, where there was a hooded figure pulling a cart with a tarp on it, man that must be a lot of whatever it is. He handed over the money, but dropped some. The hooded figure bent down and turned out to be… Goldie? He put his hood back on and pulled off the sheet to reveal… an old karaoke machine… well that was anticlimactic. He wheeled it in through the garage and into the studio. He started walking over to my room and I continued reading, or pretended to anyway, but this time a guidebook for ass. creed 4, and how to get the best points.

"Well you're home early." I said.

"Yeah, I got enough exercise for now," he responded, "I'm gonna go relax in the studio now."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." I replied as he left.

Immediately after he closed the door to the studio, I went up near it and listened.

"Ok, time to test this out, just gotta update it quickly… and done." He said to nobody in particular, "Time to test it out."

_Nintendo _by **Todd Carey **(I definitely don't own this song) (All rights to the owner) (Don't sue me) (At all) (Please?) (Thank you) (I am using this song because I like it) (And it fits the story well) (In my opinion) (Please enjoy) (and maybe listen to it while you read) (Some lyrics have been changed slightly) (Karote is singing this, but it is in Luna's perspective and she is outside the studio listening in) (I should really stop with these before it becomes over half the story) (And als-"NO!". Luna what are you… "Just hurry up". Ok)

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

*Ba-ding!*

I met you in the grocery spot, with your sweat pants lookin' all kinds of hot.

Had a box of Captain Crunch in your hand, said, hmm now baby girl, that's my jam.

You ain't the kind of girl that needs fancy things, you like stayin' up late playing video games.

Got a cherry ring pop, that's your only bling and...

You take me back like Nintendo, like when we were 10, yo, our hands out the window wherever we go.

You bring me back like Atari, like sleepover parties.

Baby I'm sorry, but I'm not letting go.

You got my heart blowing up, like the shoes with the pumps.

Got my battleship sunk, and you already know.

You take me back like Nintendo, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

You got a body that can make me scream, I wanna take you for a ride in my superman sheets.

Got an old mixtape full of workout songs, gonna take you to the point, make out all night long.

Something 'bout you I can't explain,

but man, you got me feeling like a kid again.

And dang, you got me crushin' like way back when and...

You take me back like Nintendo!

Like when we were 10, yo!

Our hands out the window wherever we go!

You bring me back like Atari, like sleepover parties!

Baby I'm sorry, but I'm not letting go.

You got my heart blowing up, like the shoes with the pumps.

Got my battleship sunk, and you already know.

You take me back like Nintendo, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

Baby there's no denyin', light me up like Simon,

even when the cards are down.

Yeah, I'm He-man, you're She-Ra, never gonna leave ya, always gonna be around!

'Round!

Something about you I can't explain, but man, you got me feeling like a kid again, and dang, you got me crushin' like way back when...

You take me back like Nintendo, like when we were 10, yo!

Our hands out the window wherever we go.

You bring me back like Atari, like sleepover parties.

Baby I'm sorry, but I'm not letting go.

You got my heart blowing up, like the shoes with the pumps.

Got my battleship sunk, and you already know.

You take me back like Nintendo, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

You take me back like Nintendo, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

Yeah, ay!

Oh oh!

Yeah, ay!

Oh oh!

*Ba-ding!*

"Great, it does work. I can't wait to surprise Zach with it." He said.

I walked back to my room love sick. I am so in love right now. I walking into my room and flopped onto my bed before I came to my senses. Man that felt good. But then I heard a knock at the door and Kar went to answer it.

"Hey Goldie you ca-" He stopped after getting kneed in the chest and then being tied up with a… hold on a minute, I haven't even put that in the story! How did he get that?! Uh Luna, here, take this new technology, this guy somehow went through the story, the future, and grabbed something I hadn't introduced or even planned to put in. So this is some kind of shear thing, it also works as a boomerang, listen I don't have a lot of time to make this, so this is what I got, It'll will probably disappear after you use it, so try taking out this guy with your stealth capabilities.

"Ok." I said in a whispered voice.

I activated my cloaking and mute, then jumped onto the ceiling and crawled above the intruder, who was trying to find something. I jumped on him, but he put up a small fight before he vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind nothing but a calling card. I freed Kar, who looked a bit lovestruck himself, and read it. It said: Shaden has struck.


	17. The Final Boss

A/N: Let's just say a lot of complicated stuff happened, so now Karote writes his own lines.

Zach: Hey dude, I got a call from our boss, the place is closed today and I'm working some overtime, I was thinking that you could come over. Maybe bring Luna over here too, if she's up yet, and introduce her to everyone.

Karote: Sure! Also, we need to talk about something really important when we get there.

Zach: So she is up then. Alright, I'll be waiting for you at the front.

"Luna!" I shouted, "We're need to go somewhere, so get ready to run, we're taking the rooftops."

"Alright!" She shouted back from her room.

~ Meanwhile in Luna's room (No, it's not going to be anything like that you perverts) ~

She couldn't stop thinking about Kar. She was especially wondering if there was any chance of them dating, but she put it out of her mind for now. And focused on the task at hand. Despite having been alive for an hour or two, she had a lot of stuff, and a fully stocked closet.

~ later on the roof ~

Kar was waiting for Luna and just sat there admiring how peaceful and nice it was at night he stared up at the sky, laying down on the roof, just watching stars. He looked to the side and saw the moonlight reflecting on the nearby stream. It was so tranquil took a little nap, and after a few minutes he woke up to see Luna staring down at him.

"Are you ready yet?" She said with a smirk.

"Yes, I am." he said.

"Then why are you still on the ground?" She asked, with the same cocky look on her face.

"I got tired of standing, let's just go." I said as we bounded from roof to roof.

I was distracted a little by Luna's beauty and almost missed a jump, but I pulled through, I wonder if she was in love with me too. But I needed to focus. We had arrived, introduced Luna to everybody, tour blah blah blah. Then we arrived at the office and explained to Zach the situation.

"So basically this guy broke in and tied me up." I started.

"But then I stealth attacked him," She continued.

"Then he threw these thing into us while turning into a cloud of smoke, but they just fizzled and fell off." I finished.

We then took the chips out of where we were keeping them, and Zach recognized them almost instantly.

~ Switches to Zach's point of view ~

"Guys, I don't know how you didn't get these stuck in, but be happy they didn't. These are like control chips, stick one of these bad boys into a robot, or something like it, instant control. How to get them out, varies. And I now have a really bad feeling that a live demonstration is about to happen." I said with a worry, that I felt from a presence that wasn't there.

Suddenly, a loud BANG came from the front doors, we instantly switched over to the camera in the main room to see a cloud of smoke.

"Wait a minute… Luna isn't that the same cloud from when Shaden…" Karote started.

Shaden suddenly emerged from the cloud of smoke, then a man dressed in purple jumped through like a ninja, did a completely unnecessary spin, and then five control chips flew out of his hand and struck each animatronic square in the head. They all fell to the ground on their knees, grabbing their heads, except Foxy and Vixen, who were on their sides because they were kissing when the split-second Shaden and the Purple guy burst in through the cloud of smoke and threw the chips. The five watched helplessly as Toy Chica came out, and Shaden pounced on her, ripping her to shreds within moments.

"Work well wasted." I said with a sigh.

The purple man spoke.

A/N: Thank you guys for reading I know I haven't been uploading lately, the copy and paste upload feature has been not working, and I lost inspiration. But yeah, we are reaching the end and henceforth have reached "The Final Boss". GG to all, and to all a good night!


	18. The Puma's Casket

"So," The purple said, "Fritz finally gets a chance to destroy you after all the pain you have caused me. This is going to be fun!"

~ P.O.V of Zach ~

"Ok guys, now we're taking action," I said, "I think know a spell that might work, but we need to make the circumstances more dangerous."

"How exactly do you know this spell?" Kar asked.

"Why do you think I sing all the time?" I said with a smirk.

"That was magic?!" Kar said panickingly.

"No, that was just warming up. I can't wait to show you my full potential. Now lets hurry up before our friends are forced to do who knows what!" Zach said as we started to bolt towards the main room.

~ 12.834 seconds later ~

"Hey dumbo!" I shouted, "You messed with the wrong guys!"

"Oh yeah? Well who's gonna stop me?" He shouted.

"Super," I started, cracking my knuckles.

"PvP," I put blue paint on my fingers and started making gestures with my hands.

"NOOB!" I shot my open palm forward and a blue circle with ancient symbols swirling around it appeared.

"What the Hell is this?" He said.

"Spell one: SUMMON!" I shouted, "*rapping* What's up purple guy, it's about to get real, I've survived murder attempts, how does that make you feel! Fight against me? Your killstreak's now nil, I'm the one person who you're never going to kill!"

Suddenly, the toys, puppet, and springtrap all walked out looking pissed. Oh yeah, and Balloon Boy, but nobody really cares.

Karote: Ok, two things dude, one, didn't you say FNAF 2 didn't exist in this universe, and two, won't the puppet make things harder if Fritz gets control of him?

Author: Screw what I said, and two all of them are needed to bolster the spell's power, and they NEED to be under control unfortunately, so try to keep them at bay. RESUME.

"Oh look, some brand new toys to play with!" He shouted as he threw more control chips into the animatronics that had now shown up.

"How predictable, you don't realize how much you screwed yourself over." I said.

"Oh really? How so?" He asked with a laugh.

"You just messed with a music sorcerer," I said, "Kar, now!"

Discord by Eurobeat Brony (music video version)

(bold is me singing, and italics are me and kar singing at the same time)

**Dum-dum, dum-dum-dum-bum-bum-bum, bum-bum-dum-dum-bum-bum, Dun-dun-dun-bum-bum-bum, Dun-dun.**

**I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've a nagging fear some else is pulling at the st-rings.**

The puppet was freed, and stronger, with a strange glow that protected him from the control chip.

_Something terrible is going down through the entire down, wreaking anarchy and all it br-ings._

A beam came out of the portal and surrounded us.

_I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all. _**I curse the name,** _the one behind it aaaa-aaaallll._

As the beam disappeared we were floating, with two light versions of ourselves each standing next to the respective original, they rushed into battle and started fighting as Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy appeared, no need for control chips.

_Discord! I'm howlin' at the moon, _**and sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon.**

Foxy and Vixen were freed from control, surrounded by the same glow as the puppet, looking stronger. And Scar from Kirito's story jumped out of the portal

_Discord! What havoc did we do? To make you take our world away!_

Bonnie was free, and as he was getting up pure energy light armor appeared and came to all of us.

_Discord! are we your prey alone? _**Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?**

Both Kar and I's eyes were full glowing white as the element of tech surrounded me, and lightning surrounded Kar, transforming his armor into an electric blue crown with sparks flying out with a crown made out of a cloud, and his weapon turned into a lightning bolt it kept switching between what it was, while mine turned into blue, blocky, Protection V enchanted diamond armor, with a pixelized crown with many hologrammed logos circling above it, the biggest being Super Smash Brothers. I looked to see that my weapon was cracking, splitting open with light, I let go to have it float in front of me and EXPLODE into light and into my hands came not one, but TWO weapons! In my right, the infamous Portal Gun, and in my left, A… spellbook of some sort. Let's do this.

_Discord! We can't take it anymore, so take your tyranny awaaaaaay!_

Let the brawling begin. Chica and Freddy were freed, and powered up. Me and Kar were no longer floating, but overclocked, and ready for some action. Kar switched his lightning bolt into a sword and charged. While I figured out how to use this spell book. And I found even more powerful music spells to go along with the song. Time to bring Rhythm Heaven with Bullet Hell.

_Discoooo-oO-oO-oO-oO-oO-o-oO-oO-oO-oO-oooooooooord!_

With each beat I sang, a cluster of pixels shot put into a bundled orb, gathering up as Kar, who shot out balls of electricity into the collective, ran into to help the fallen clones.

_Discoooo-oO-oO-oO-oO-oO-o-oO-oO-oO-oO-*pause* coooooooooord!_

All of our stored ammo shot out at Fritz and hit him. He seemed to be mumbling something.

**I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go, now the world's being torn apart.**

I charged up a thunder spell.

_A terrible catastrophe, made by a symphony, what a terrifying work of art._

The toys were free, except T Chica who died before the battle began, and the Bonnies grabbed their guitars, and started playing, increasing the spell's power and sending out shock waves at Fritz.

_I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all. _**I curse the name,** _the one behind it aaaa-aaaallll._

The animatronics charged at Fritz while I kept charging up the spell, but to be held back by an invisible force.

_Discord! I'm howlin' at the moon, _**and sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon.**

I jumped in and out of portals, striking Fritz whenever I got the chance.

_Discord! What havoc did we do? To make you take our world away!_

I shot a few stones at him and blinded him, but he could still fight with the same skill.

_Discord! are we your prey alone? _**Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?**

He sent out an energy wave that knocked the others down, except for me, Kar, and Luna.

_Discord! We can't take it anymore, so take your tyranny awaaaaaay!_

He started fighting back, charging at us, but I shot a portal and sent him away every time he got close. But he just kept coming.

_Discoooo-oO-oO-oO-oO-oO-o-oO-oO-oO-oO-oooooooooord!_

The bundles and balls came flying out of Kar and I preparing a bombardment. And Fritz got ready to block.

_Discoooo-oO-oO-oO-oO-oO-o-oO-oO-oO-oO-oooooooooord!_

Right before they got sent flying into his defence, I guided them into a portal, which shot them into his back. The spell started to calm down as the final blow was prepped.

_Discord! I'm howlin' at the moon, _**and sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon.**

_Discord! What havoc did we do? To make you take our world away!_

_Discord! are we your prey alone? _**Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?**

I knocked him down and sent him into an infinite fall. And started to unleash the spell's finale as Shaden died.

_Discord! We can't take it anymore, so take your tyranny awaaaaaay!_

I shot out the spell, but something must of hit it, because before it hit, something got in the way and sent out a bright flash, And we were all thrown back. After the dust had settled, Kar and Luna got up to see the animatronics fine and in their spots, Fritz was nowhere to be seen, and it looked like nothing had happened. They called out for Zach, but he was nowhere to be found. In fact, no traces of them ever being there from night one were there. They then realized why it looked like nothing happened, because, nothing had.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading the Cobra's Den! It took a lot of effort and procrastination to get this finished. Unfortunately this has been the conclusion. Now I'm going to have a poll on my profile page on what story I should do next, or if I should make an extra explanation for what happened. You have until March 13th at… let's say 6 P.M. Eastern Standard time to vote. Thank you all so very much for reading, check out my YouTube and twitter if you'd like, follow and don't forget to vote! As I always say, GG to all, and to all a good night!**


	19. The Epilogue

**You want to know why this ain't gettin' no sequel? Kar became a part of my subconscious and I had to get rid of him. It's weird but yeah it happened. So unless people beg for a sequel. and a LOT of people. I'm not doing it. You couldn't bribe me to do it.**

After a quick chat Kar and Luna went to the doors to leave… but couldn't for some reason. Assuming it was locked they looked around for a key or something. The place was empty except for the animatronics and furniture. Actually… the curtains were closed for the main stage. They already checked Foxy's cove. Nobody home there.

They walked over to the curtain. At first glance the brown and yellow didn't bring any red flags to mind. or any flags of any particular color or combination of colors for that matter. But after they could get a good look… they saw something horrible.

What did they see you ask

What they saw

Was Their own bodies.

and in between them…

Springtrap.

Surrounded in blood.

And inside… Zach.


End file.
